


Fifteen

by Keylime_Pi



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Future, Lumity, One-Shot, amity and luz have kids, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keylime_Pi/pseuds/Keylime_Pi
Summary: Amity can't figure out why she's standing here, in front of a cabin, with two children calling her "mom."
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like making some short and sweet because I wanted more some Lumity in my life

Amity was standing in front of a cabin. _Fifteen years._

Children’s laughter filled the air. Amity looked around in confusion. Two small hands grabbed hers.

“Mom! Mom! Come play with us!” The girl smiled up at her and again Amity felt that voice in her head: _Sofia._

“Mommy, please!” Sofia batted her eyelashes and - gosh, wow, this was a cute little girl. Amity felt an overwhelming sense of adoration for this tiny angel, so much so that she’d almost forgotten that this child was calling her ‘mom.’ Almost.

 _Nayeli_ \- how did she know these children’s names again? - came running up behind Sofía. “Mom, are you coming or not?”

“Mom?” Amity was about to ask, when a figure came running from the cabin. She was tall and lanky and spunky and - **Luz**? Dear god, it did look like Luz.

Luz was running towards her, Sofía, and Nayeli. Also, this Luz was fairly tall - much taller than usual. Her hair was longer, too, reaching her shoulders. She looked more mature. A good few years more mature. _Fifteen._ No, Luz was **definitly** older than fifteen.

“ _Mi hijas_ , why are you bothering Amity?” Luz swooped down to pick up Sofía. Wait, what had she called the kids? _Mi hijas_? Amity swore she must have heard her wrong. Either that or she’d misremembered Luz’s Spanish lessons.

Luz smiled up at Amity. Amity wanted to faint. Sofía pointed enthusiastically at Amity. “But _mamá_ , we wanted her to play with us!”

“Mom’s busy, _mi pequeña_.” Luz nussled Sofía, who squeaked and started to laugh. Amity watched the scene with growing realization.

“We’re married…” Amity said it, but no one reacted. “These are our children. Luz, we’re married!?”

Luz looked up, confused. “ _Amor_ , why are you so quiet?”

Hearing Luz call her _amor_ might have killed Amity had she not been determined to figure this out. “I-I’m not! We’re married!? What’s going on!?” _Fifteen years, Amity Blight. In fifteen years._

Amity woke up in a cold sweat.


End file.
